Ramps normally are required to get such heavy equipment into and out of the bed. Ramps have disadvantages. First, their long lengths make them difficult to store, especially in short bed pickup trucks. If one should use shorter ramps, they increase the approach angle and the danger of an accident increases. Second, many times the grade around loading and unloading locations is uneven and ramps, even though the same length, will sit at different angles. This causes the equipment being loaded or unloaded to wobble to one side or the other, also reducing safety. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which ramps for pickup trucks can be provided which address the disadvantages as described above. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,232 issued to Zhang discloses vehicle ramp. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is retractable nor does it possess a strap assembly to provide stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,305 issued to Kern and Harper discloses a tailgate ramp system. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that can be utilized on different surfaces, is detachable nor possesses a strap system for added stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,028 issued to Kirla discloses ramp-rack for a truck or other transport vehicle. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that can be utilized on different surfaces nor does it possess a strap assembly for added stability.
U.S. Pat. No. D 505,238 issued to Robertson discloses a vehicle ramp. This design patent does not appear to disclose a strap assembly for stability, does not possess an attachment plate and the issued patent differs in appearance from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,903 issued to Harper discloses tailgate ramp system. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that can be utilized on different surfaces, is detachable nor possesses a strap system for added stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,721 issued to Sherrer and Doherty discloses a pickup truck foldable ramp tailgate. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is retractable nor does it possess a strap assembly to provide stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,516 issued to Webber discloses a tailgate ramp and load locking accessories for a pickup truck. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is retractable nor does it possess a strap assembly to provide stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,344 issued to Cooper discloses a retractable access ramp. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is specifically designed for truck beds and possesses a strap assembly for added stability while loading or unloading.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,815 issued to Zarzecki et al. discloses a foldable retractable loading ramp assembly. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is portable and attachable to a variety of surfaces nor does it possess a strap assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,950 issued to Gerwitz discloses a telescoping ramp comprised of modular units. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses a ladder-like structure or a strap assembly for added stability while loading or unloading.
U.S. Pat. No. D 401,731 issued to Jeruss discloses a ramp for loading and unloading trucks. This design patent does not appear to disclose a strap assembly for stability, does not possess an attachment plate and the issued patent differs in appearance from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D 360,729 issued to Collins discloses a ATV rap unit for a pickup truck. This design patent does not appear to disclose a strap assembly for stability, does not possess an attachment plate and the issued patent differs in appearance from the instant invention.
The prior art appears to disclose devices which consist of ramps that can be utilized to load and unload truck beds. The prior art does not appear to disclose a device that is portable, possesses a strap assembly for added stability and can be utilized on a variety of truck surfaces.